


Twenty Questions

by guardianofdragonlore



Series: A Joyful Family [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Driving, Gen, Shady Pasts, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Jesse is long overdue for driving school, but he doesn't want to go.





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Semi based off my own experience as well as a friend's.  
> I still adamantly refuse to admit projection as you can tell.

"Jesse you need to go to driving school!"

"I was a get away driver at nine years old, I don't need no old codgers telling me things I already know."

Gabe gripped his steering wheel tightly, taking a deep breath.

He would be one of the first to admit he was a shitty driver. Gay jokes aside, he failed the practical driving test three times before the DMV let him have his license. The lady who gave him the last test was also drunk off her ass, which didn't hurt.

He could still remember the anxiety he felt when she asked him to go the wrong way down a one way street. 

The school Gabe wanted to sign Jesse up for was much nicer than the course he took. It had plenty of good reviews, although a few were whining about how strictly the teachers enforce the rules. 

It should've been simple to sign Jesse up for a few weeks and get him set up to get his own license. Should've being the operative word. The moment Gabe brought the topic up, Jesse started stonewalling.

"You're not a criminal anymore Jesse! You're a normal teenager, and you need to learn the rules of the road," Gabe tried to keep his voice level, but Jesse scoffed. 

"Red means stop, yellow means slow, green means go, easy as shit," Jesse snapped, kicking his feet up onto the front of the dashboard. The position left him twisted and compressed, but he was focused on proving his point. "I don't need any fucking driving school."

It took every ounce of self control for Gabe to keep from snapping. He knew what Jesse was doing, delibratly provoking him. He only acted like he was to hide whatever was really wrong. Fighting was easier than facing the problem at hand. Lord knows Gabe acted the same when he was younger.

Losing his temper wouldn't solve anything. He needed to find out what was wrong. Simple.

"Let's play Twenty Questions," Gabe said, glancing at Jesse. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at the mirror on his side. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, but that counts as a question," Jesse grumbled. When Gabe first realized Jesse's system, he talked to him at length about how he could help. Directly asking would lead to more deflection, but Twenty Questions helped Jesse calm down enough to tell Gabe everything. 

"Okay. Is it the school?"

"No."

Gabe sighed in relief. At least that could still work.

"Is it the people?"

There was a long pause before Jesse nodded. Gabe grimaced.

"Is it... age related?"

Jesse let his feet slide back down to the floor before he answered. 

"I'm seventeen Dad, but I've been mistaken for a twenty year old before. Spending weeks in a classroom with a bunch of fifteen year olds... they'll think I'm stupid." Jesse sighed but went on, eyes trained on the mirror. "I know I'm not, and I know it's not my fault for being behind in teenage things, but those kids will think I'm dumb."

Gabe hissed through his teeth. He hadn't thought about that. Kids were cruel. They tore Jesse apart when he let slip he was adopted. No wonder he was worried about driving school. 

"Jesse..."

"It's stupid. Forget I said anything," Jesse curled in on himself. Gabe bit his lip and glanced up at the road before looking at Jesse again. He wouldn't want comfort. No matter what Gabe said about the kids, they both knew anything could happen. He'd want...

Ah ha!

"The school does have a class for eighteen and older people, I could register you for that class," Gabe offered, reaching over and tugging lightly on Jesse's hair. "I know one of the teachers, I think we could get you in?"

Jesse didn't look away from the mirror, but he did perk up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Now, how about we turn on the radio. Your choice."


End file.
